Human machine interfaces with multiple vehicle display units provide challenges to the vehicle operator with respect to minimizing distractions, and focusing on the vehicle path, or course, ahead of the vehicle. It is desirable that a vehicle user have the capability of providing user input to applications displayed on a selected one of several vehicle displays with input feedback from non-selected ones of the vehicle displays, and to also present user input controls that provides different graphic user interfaces based upon the active applications.